nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Toriko
Toriko '(トリコ ''Toriko) is the main protagonist of the manga andanime series, Toriko. He is a Bishokuya with an abnormally large appetite (as a food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full). He is known as one of the "Four Heavenly Kings" (四天王,shitennou), and his nickname is "The Glutton". He is an incredibly skilled Bishokuya, having discovered roughly 2% of the approximately 300,000 varieties of known ingredients worldwide, which is around 6000 varieties. He is also the adoptive father figure of a new born Battle Wolf pup named Terry Cloth and is the only human known to have ever tamed a Battle Wolf. He is currently seeking the fabled holy ingredient from Acacia's Full Course Menu, GOD, which is said to be the greatest main dish in the world and hopes to add it to his own Full Course Menu, despite that this ingredient is also being sought after by the brutal criminal organization, the Bishokukai and many other powerful figures. He is currently in a Combo with Komatsu. While a powerful warrior in his own right, Toriko's recent endeavors have been mainly focused on entering the viciousGourmet World and has been doing all in his power to train to the max in order to enter and survive in its harsh environment, he has also learned of the existence of many powerful warriors already capable of entering it and is doing all he can to surpass them in hopes of reaching the great ingredient GOD that all of them enter Gourmet World to seek before it falls into the wrong hands, for if such an event were to occur the results would be catastrophic. Personality Toriko has a personallity of rugged manliness, eating heavily, drinking, showing off, and displaying a wild sense of enthusiasm only towards what interest him and rarely towards what interest others. Many define him as a glutton. He also has an obsession with perfection when it comes to the food he serves. Despite having a huge appetite and massive power, Toriko makes it a rule not to indiscriminately kill and eat any animal; he only kills animals that he decides to eat and will often opt to use Knocking,Intimidation or other means of repelling animals he does not intend on eating. He has a keen sense of smell (better than a police dog) and a high level of knowledge about many different species of life, their behavior, and habitats. Toriko believes that no species of life, regardless of its existence, should be brought to extinction, as shown when he takes only a single Rainbow Fruit from the 8th Biotope's garden so as to not endanger the Troll Kongs way of life, as well as his disapproval of Zebra's behavior of hunting multiple species to extinction. His general behavior with other people is friendly and charismatic. Yet at the same time, in the heat of battle, he is capable of displaying a wild, animal-like aggression to the point of manifesting his killing intent as an illusionary Hannya-like demon. He is extremely brave and rarely shows any signs of fear. Toriko's dream is to create the perfect Full Course Menu with only the best ingredients comprising it. His skills as aBishokuya have helped him capture many high-class ingredients but he has yet to find (and taste) enough ingredients he can deem worthy enough to be placed in and complete his Full Course Menu, stating that there are still many ingredients in the world that he has yet to taste. He intends to find GOD, the greatest ingredient of the world, and is reserving a place for it in his menu as the main dish. Despite being a hunter, Toriko is a caring, compassionate person. He is quite protective of his two main partners, Komatsu, and Terry. He is very particular about the foods in his Full Course Menu, wanting it to be the best, he picks only the rarest, most delicious foods he discovers to serve in his meal. He also puts much faith in his partners, believing that Terry can surpass his own strength when she needs to. He also puts his faith in Komatsu's cooking abilities, allowing Komatsu to have the last drop of the Century Soup, believing that Komatsu will the be able to replicate the recipe. After forming a Combo with Komatsu, Toriko has decided to pick those ingredients for his Full Course Menu that accept both him and his partner. Toriko also seems to enjoy testing his strength, such as when he destroyed a gigantic boulder to test the strength of his '''Nail Punch and when he got excited at the idea of fighting Tommyrod, a Bishokukai Sous Chef, as it was his first opportunity to fight a Sous Chef who would use his full strength. He has also recently stated the desire to fight the beast that possesses the Capture Level of 100. Hunting Method Toriko relies on his sheer physical strength to capture his targets; this strength puts him on par with those who can enter the Gourmet World. He also utilizes his inhuman sense of smell, which has been said to surpass that of a dog's, in order to locate and gather information about his targets. Gourmet Cells Toriko is one of the few people whose bodies possess Gourmet Cells. Gourmet Cells evolve physically as Toriko consumes delicious gourmet foods that suit his Gourmet Cells (Varies from person to person; depending on the preference of the eater and cells). While the evolutions do not cause any changes to his appearance, Toriko's strength and senses are drastically enhanced each time his cells “level up”. It was noted byGrinpatch that the level of growth that Toriko's cells experience when evolving is "abnormally high" and that he would soon be able to enter Gourmet World. During his fight with Starjun and his desire to protect Komatsu, Toriko's cells physically manifest themselves in the form of his intimidation. With one punch it caused massive damage to Starjun, literally punching a hole through him. This is quite a feat since Starjun is the second strongest fighter in the Bishokukai, second only to Midora . Superhuman Strength At the very beginning of the series, Toriko demonstrated immense strength, easily wielding a 76 mm steel rod, with elevator wires as string, additionally taking down beasts several times his own size with his bare hands. In many occasions he has carried objects and ingredients many times heavier than himself, and even a single punch is capable of breaking through a concrete wall, solid steel and many harder substances. Intimidation Toriko's intimidation takes the form of a giant hannya demon to both friend and foe. Its appearance grows more demonic the angrier he gets. The color of his intimidation aura is pink. He can also artificially increase the level of his intimidation by using Rin's Battle Fragrance. His intimidation now apparently able to physically interact with others as it landed a blow to Starjun, impaling him through the chest with its hand. Superhuman Smell His enhanced sense as one of the Four Heavenly Kings is smell. He uses his highly developed sense of smell in order to gather information. For example, he was able to determine that the female Battle Wolf was pregnant by the faint scent of amniotic fluid. He is even capable of detecting pheromones with his sense of smell, although he couldn't actually smell it. He can use smell alone to fight in complete darkness, although not very effectively. He was also able to detect Mellow Cola inside a Salamander Sphinx's tear ducts. With it, he has been able to fight in complete darkness and locate the Jewel Meat from the inside of a Regal Mammoth. Knocking Toriko is skilled enough to knock one extremely sensitive Puffer Whale within an hour of trying, using just one finger from his ‘'fork'’ hand. Later on he was able to use this skill on a Grand Shark. Toriko's skill in knocking is impressive, though not exceptional, and he mainly uses it when facing beasts he doesn't wish to eat, such as when he faced the Troll Kongs, using a basic Knocking Gun, due to his doctrine of not killing anything he is not going to eat. He was able to knock quite a few of them before the rain washed the scent of the weakest Troll Kong off of him so he could use his intimidation. Life Erase Life Erase '(消命 ''Shoumei) is a technique that erases your presence allowing you to get close to an animal without it being aware. Toriko was able to use this technique almost immediately after seeing Coco use it while hunting Puffer Whales. Instinct/Intuition '''Instinct/Intuition is a technique where the user stops all useless thoughts and fights based on instinct gained from all the fighting experience one has gained. Toriko learned this immediately after hearing about it from Sunny and went on to use it in his fight against the Hannya Panda. Intuitive Learning Toriko has displayed the ability to almost instantly learn techniques after seeing them only once, such as learning life erase from Coco after witnessing it once, and picking up Sunny's ability to use instinct after hearing about it. He was also able to learn and master top-class Food Honor in about a week time. Food Honor After training in Food Honor at the Shokurin Temple, Toriko managed to increase the speed and strength of his attacks several times over, by both cutting down on useless movements and increasing his concentration. This in turn reduces calorie consumption and makes his attacks capable of more delicate handling, allowing him to last longer in combat, since his techniques originally had poor calorie consumption rate. After he acquired Food Immersion, his techniques’ power increased. *'Food Immersion '(食没 Shokubotsu): When nearly starving to death on the Bubble Way near the Shokurin temple, Toriko began to express true, pure appreciation for food, and by that he grasped the secret technique of Food Honor that is “Food Immersion”. Toriko is now able to immerse himself with a meal and by that, able to absorb and save more nutrients from it inside his body than normally possible. Much like with Master Chin Chinchin this will help him store almost unlimited amounts of energy inside his body, enabling him to survive for abnormal timespans without food or water and supporting his overall stamina. Routines After learning Food Honor, Aimaru taught Toriko about Routines. When Toriko uses Routines, his attacks cause his opponent to see their death before it happens, similar to intimidation. *'Conduct of the King - Ultimate Routine '(王の所作ｱﾙﾃｨﾒｯﾄﾙｰﾃｨｰﾝ, Ō no Shosa: Arutimetto Rutin): The "supreme" routine taught to Toriko by Aimaru. By imagining a scenario or event strongly enough, a person is able to cause an impression of that scenario or event strong enough that it actually occurs, whether that be imagining stress and forming an ulcer or imagining an attack succeeding and having it actually succeed. To fully utilize the effects of the technique requires an astonishing level of concentration and self-confidence, and depending on the difficulty of the desired impression the energy required can be enormous, as Toriko states it uses a mammoth level of calories. With this technique he was able to briefly dominate Starjun during their fight. It seems Toriko needs to be using Food Immersion to hold this technique for a long time. Battle Techniques Appetite Energy Appetite Energy is pure cellular energy emitted from Gourmet Cells to the outside of the body, and can only be brought about when one possesses an immense appetite. Throughout the series, Toriko has subconciously been using an introductory version of it in the form of his two main moves, Fork and Knife, though only managed to use the true form of this ability during his battle against the Four Beast, alongside the other Heavenly Kings as a Combo Technique. In the anime, the Forks and Knives he creates resemble blue energy and he emits a blue aura while doing so. Offensive Moves *'Fork' (フォーク Fōku) and Knife '(ナイフ''Naifu): The first of Toriko's hunting attacks. He forms his left hand into a 'claw' position ('''Fork) and his right into a 'chopping' position (Knife). With Toriko's strength he can easily pierce into a beast with his'Fork' then quickly cut them with his Knife, which has been shown to be able to cleanly cut through a Don Acorn. The Knife and Fork are somehow extremely sharp, able to cut or pierce through stone and steel, and even dent a freshly sharpened Melk's knife, the most expensive kitchen knife brand in the world. Since regrowing his left arm, Toriko's Fork has gained more power. After learning Food Honor, his techniques have become even faster, managing to cut a Golem's arm into several slices in an instant. His knife is also delicate enough to cut off his hair similar to Shuu's Petty Knife. **'Single Fingered Fork (Unnamed)': Toriko uses his Fork hand, but to increase its piercing power and reduce its surface area uses his index finger. This move was first used on a Puffer Whale to perform knocking on it. **'Fork Nail Punch '(フォーク釘パンチ Fōku Kugi Panchi): A technique first seen against Starjun. Toriko, rather than scattering or concentrating it, combines the stabbing power of his Fork with the penetrative power of a Nail Punch, raising its overall piercing strength considerably. It's a technique produced by Toriko's image of his routine. He has been shown to be able to control and change its course from a distance as well. 70-Hit Fork Nail Punch is his current known maximum. **'Knife Nail Gun '(ナイフネイルガン Naifu Neiru Gan): By combining the cutting ability of his Knife to the piercing strength in Nail Gun Toriko creates a powerful attack, capable of causing considerable damage. When he first used the technique against Starjun, he took the hits as high as 60. *'Flying Fork and Knife' (フライングフォーク''Furaingu Fōku''; フライングナイフ Furaingu Naifu): After consuming the Jewel Meat of an adult Regal Mammoth and the Blue Blood Popcorn, Toriko's Fork and Knife'have gained ranged attack capability, though currently they seem to be effective only at mid-range. These ''Flying' attacks, speculated by Toriko himself to be composed of Appetite Energy released subconsciously, are portrayed as actual forks and knives flying towards the target. There is a singular type which fires a single Fork or Knife and a Rapid-Fire Type(連射型 Rensha-Gata) which shoots 30 smaller Forks or Knives. Through Food Honor, Toriko can send out countless of them without worrying about exterting his strength. According to Toriko himself, his Forks are as durable as iron. By the time of the Cooking Festival Arc, he has shown to have complete control of these techniques, capable of sending them in at virtually any angle. By guiding these techniques through his sense of smell, he gave his attacks the ability to home in on his opponent's scent. **'Stabbing Knife (Unnamed)': After learning Food Honor, Toriko created a new version of Knife. Unlike Chiyo's foot stabbedhis ordinary Knife attack which slices, Toriko uses this technique to stab into his opponent like he would with Fork. He first used this technique to stab Chiyo's foot, pinning her in place. **'Cannon Fork' (キャノンフォーク Kyanon Fōku): A technique derived from the Flying Fork. Toriko sends out an untold amount of Flying Forks(which he can now achieve thanks to Food Honor) in which they merge into one powerful fork. This move was first use on Gaoh after its leg was cut by Toriko’s Leg Boomerang. *'Leg Fork and Knife' (レッグフォーク Reggu Fōku; レッグナイフ Reggu Naifu): During his battle with Bishokukai Sous ChefTommyrod, one of Toriko's arms was blown off and the other rendered useless, so he switched to using Fork and Knife'''with his legs. Because the legs have 3-4 times the muscle strength of the arms, these are far more powerful then Toriko's regular '''Fork and Knife, even cutting and piercing straight through Tommyrod's powered-up form. Like the hand-based Fork and Knife, the Leg Fork and Leg Knife have Flying variations. **'Leg Boomerang' (レッグブーメラン Reggu Būmeran): A technique derived from the Leg Knife. It can home in on the opponent through the delicate control Toriko attained through “Food Honor” and “Intuition”. This move was first used on Gaoh to prevent it from dodging his Fork Cannon. Leg boomerang seems to have enough power to scare Gaoh out of the way while causing a deep fissure in its wake and cut Gaoh's muscular body cleanly in half. **'Leg #-Hit Knife '(レッグ＃連ナイフ Reggu #-Ren Naifu): Toriko sends multiple concentrated Leg Knives. First used against Starjun to cut his Burner Knife.50-Hit is his current maximum. *'#-Hit Nail Punch' (#-連釘パンチ #-Ren Kugi Panchi #-Fold Spiked Punch in English versions): Toriko can create a punch so powerful that it can easily break through concrete and steel, and knock out even extremely powerful beasts; this is one of Toriko's most potent and signature move. After building up power in his arm, Toriko unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves. By straining his muscles even more he can land more hits in the same instant; the power increases immensely with every additional hit. Toriko likens the effect to a hammer repeatedly striking a nail, hence the name of the technique. At the series beginning, Toriko could use up to a Five-Hit Nail Punch'''which when scattered was strong enough to create a massive hole in an approximately 40 foot thick wall of concrete and steel at an IGO Biotope. He later develops it to ten hits after consuming the Jewel Meat, thirteen after having his arm regenerated and eating the Century Soup, fifteen after eating the Ozone Herb and seventeen after further '''Autophagy, then eighteen after drinking the Mellow Cola. The more hits the attack consists of, the more time he needs to gather up his strength and the more calories it uses. After consecutive'Nail Punches', his arm will become sore. Having mastered Food Honor, Toriko's Nail Punch has advanced so much that a single fisted strike can land more blows than his pre-Food Honor Twin Nail Punch, and has stated he could do more if he wanted to. His current known maximum is 70-hit with one arm. **Toriko has two types of Nail Punches: “scattered” and a “concentrated”. Toriko usually uses the scattered type as the concentrated type requires much higher levels of concentration and is more detrimental to his arm. However, the concentrated Nail Punch has a greater piercing power than the scattered type, due to its narrower scope. When he uses the concentrated type, the muscles in his arm grow to incredible proportions and begin giving off high amounts of body heat. **Toriko can also use long-range versions of a Nail Punch by launching nails, likely formed from Appetite Energy, from his fists which pierce through distant targets. **'#-Hit Twin Nail Punch '(#-連ツイン釘パンチ #-Ren Tsuin Kugi Panchi): A technique that Toriko comes up with after he witnesses Sunny's Super Spatula and the secret behind it, which implies this attack also involves some level of instinct rather then conscious thought. He builds up strength in both arms to unleash a two-handed Nail Punch. Toriko can use the 36-Hit Twin Nail Punch and the 100-Hit Twin Nail Punch. It used no less than 1,000,000,000 calories so, as a result, this technique couldn't be used in rapid succession (this was before he learned Food Honor, so it is unknown how many calories it currently uses). So far the most times he has been shown using it consecutively is three in a row to break the treasure chest containing Ichiryuu's Hors d'Oeuvre. However doing so consumed most of his energy supply and he had to eat before doing anything else. **'Fork Shield Plated Twin Nail Punch (Unnamed)': Toriko can combine the Fork Shield with his Nail Punch to perform a new kind of technique. By surrounding his fist with a Fork Shield, Toriko is able to attack nearly anything while avoiding damaging his very own hand. This is also possible for his Twin Nail Punch. Using this technique Toriko countered Chiyo's knives head on, destroying the knives in the clash without receiving injury. *'#-Hit Nail Gun '(#-連ネイルガン #-Ren Neiru Gan): The evolved form of the Nail Punch, Toriko, in order to overcome the time Nail Punch takes for each individual hit to pierce into its target, which can give the target time to avert the attack, developed the technique in which several Hits are released as one single Hit, resulting in an attack that is faster, more piercing and more powerful than the standard Nail Punch. Currently, a 50-Hit'attack is powerful enough to destroy a mountain sized boulder with ease, yet Starjun was able to withstand the barrage of such an attack, the strain of which exhausts Toriko so much he cannot use this technique consecutively. *'Twin Nail Gun '(ツインネイルガン ''Tsuin Neiru Gan): Like Twin Nail Punch, this doubles the power of a normal Nail Gun. Toriko directly hit Starjun's abdomen with this technique. *'Leg Nail Kick '(レッグ釘キック Reggu Kugi Kikku): Using the same principles as his Nail Punch, Toriko instead kicks at his opponent, inflicting multiple, penetrative hits, possibly even stronger than his Punch, since the leg is stronger than the arms. *'Ice Pick '(アイスピック Aisu Pikku): Using his '''Fork hand, Toriko places his middle finger over his ring and index fingers. This gives him more piercing power than his Fork. Ice Pick can be combined with Nail Punch for even more piercing power. However, putting such force into a punch without a clenched fist may break his fingers, ruining his Fork hand for a while. This isn't a big problem though since Toriko heals quickly when he eats. **'Ice Pick Nail Punch '(アイスピック釘パンチ Aisu Pikku Kugi Panchi): A combination of Ice Pick with 5-Hit Nail Punch with enough piercing power to completely obliterate a GT Robo's head. It was first used against Bei's GT Robo. Toriko also used this technique during a spar against Ichiryuu however, the technique was easily blocked. Defensive Moves *'Fork Shield '(フォークシールド Fōku Shīrudo): After he was defeated in theGourmet World, Toriko developed his Fork '''into a defensive move. After making an arch over his head and then quickly making a horizontal arch in front of him, he creates a fork, composed of Appetite Energy, which covers 360° of his body, acting as a shield capable of stopping attacks from creatures with high capture levels. The major drawback is that it requires a lot of stamina to maintain the shield. It originally took Toriko 50,000,000 calories to use it. In the anime, He created a '''Fork Shield '''big enough to cover him and Terry and a large area of the surrounding and strong to withstood an attack from Gaoh without any damages. **#-Hit Fork Shield (＃連フォークシールド'' #-Ren Fōku Shīrudo''): Toriko combines his '''Fork Shield with his'Nail Punch', thus giving Toriko a multi-layered shield. **'Fork Armor' (フォークアーマー Fōku Āmā): Toriko wears multiple small layers of his Fork Shield to coat himself with an armor for protection. It was first used against Starjun's Camp Fire: Strong Flame but it was easily melted. *'Autophagy '(自食作用（オートファジー） Ōtofajī): Autophagy occurs when animals are starved and need energy, so their cells consume other cells in their body to get a temporary increase in stamina, and also to remind the body to not enter this state again. Because of Toriko's high metabolism and appetite, if he has not eaten for a long period of time (usually around 12 hours), his cells begin to go into Autophagy, although this can also occur after shorter periods of time if Toriko exerts himself significantly and uses up all his energy, such as when battling the Salamander Sphinx. In Toriko's case, his Gourmet Cells are “eaten,” and he gains a boost in power and stamina, good for 5 minutes. After undergoing Food Honor training, Toriko can now last several months before undergoing Autophagy. The first time'Autophagy' occurred, Starjun stated that if he lived through it his Gourmet Cells would evolve, it is unknown if this happens every time Autophagy is activated. He also seems to have the ability to control whether he “permits” his cells to do this, although he technically has little choice if in combat, saying "Activate" (発動'' Hatsudō'') when doing so. Within this 5-minute period, he needs to re-nourish his body or face serious health risks, even death. Joint Attacks *'Speed of Sound Nail Punch '(音速釘パンチ Onsoku Kugi Panchi): This attack was used against the Nitro in the Gourmet Pyramid. This is a joint forced attack of Toriko working together with Zebra. Toriko prepares for a concentrated Nail Punch and Zebra launches a sound attack which can launch Toriko forward at the speed of sound, making an incredible impact when the attack connects. So far, the highest number of hits shown of this attack is 17-Hits. *'Super Spatula Multiplied Twin Nail Punch '(スーパーフライ返し倍ツイン釘パンチ Sūpā ''Furaigaeshi Bai Tsuin Kugi Panchi): A powerful joint attack used by Toriko working with Sunny. It was first used to shatter a massive 5000 metre tall mountain, a feat that would be impossible for either Toriko or Sunny individually. Toriko uses his '''Twin Nail Punch' while Sunny uses his'Super Spatula' to launch the force of the attack at a target while multiplying the force of each punch over many times. So far the only number shown was Twin 36-Hit Nail Punch and 30 times Super Spatula with 300,000 strands. *'Paralyzed Nail Punch (Unnamed)': An attack done in 2 parts by Coco and Toriko. This was first used in thePuffer Whale arc where Coco shot parlyzing poison at the pit organs at a Devil Serpent and waited for it to take effect while Toriko charged up his 5-Hit Concentrated Nail Punch. Once the poison paralyzed the Serpent, Toriko unleashes his attack making the mid section of the paralyzed beast explode. *'Poison Coated Thunder Cannon Fork (Unnamed)': An attack only seen in anime that combines powerful techniques of all Heavenly Kings. Toriko first projects several Flying Forks to create a Cannon Fork, then Sunny drives it with his Hair Lead which gives it momentum and a direction to strike; Coco adds a Poison Coating by firing a large amount of poison at the Fork, and finally Zebra electrifies it with his Thunder Noise. Even though it was a mighty attack used against the Four Beast it caused minor damage on the monster as it was quickly broken. *'Dinner of Kings' (王食晩餐 Ō Shoku Bansan): A joint attack using the effort and Appetite Energy of all Four Heavenly Kings. The Kings concentrate their all their energy into a ball of pure appetite, which, when launched, turns into a giant all-consuming maw. The attack will then proceed to consume the prey, regardless of the opponents actions, until it is completely eaten, and form into a ball, which harmlessly bursts after some time. One of the greatest advantages of this technique is that it will only aim for the intended prey, and nothing else, leaving anything unnecessary in a seperate sphere. The greatest disadvantage of this technique is that the process of making this move requires a great deal of concentration and energy, leaving the users vulnerable to attack. Furthermore, for this technique to work, the users "appetite" and "spirits" need to sync. Adaptations Due to his Gourmet Cells, Toriko's body has the ability to adapt and change its fuctions in response to environmental hazards and bodily needs. He has developed many such adaptations throughout his quest, but is still being told by seniors like Ichiryuu and Jirou that he will need more training to even survive the extreme climates of the Gourmet World. Shivering Phytoncide After being swarmed by 1,000 insects by Tommyrod, Toriko’s Gourmet Cells started to emit the toxin which trees use to protect themselves against insects, germs and other threats. Since he's a master of the sense of smell his gourmet cells had remembered the smell of phytoncide from said trees. If he can actually produce the chemical or just imitate the smell is up for debate. The amount he emits is so potent that even a small amount is able to repel the insects and prevent them from approaching; the smell went as far as to irritate Tommyrod. Immunity Toriko is immune to 70 different types of poisons, by injecting himself with a near fatal dose of each poison. Toriko's body has made numerous antibodies to combat againt each type of poison. Cold/Low-Air EnvironmentsEdit Toriko trained on the Stairway to Heaven on his way up to the Vegetable Sky for his cells to adapt to the low oxygen concentration and freezing cold. What he does is take advantage of the low temperature. The human body isn’t very effective at separating oxygen from carbon dioxide, but carbon dioxide has a lower freezing point than oxygen. So when it starts to solidify in Toriko's lungs he can exhale only the carbon dioxide to conserve lots of oxygen, creating a sparkling white breath that Ichiryuu had been talking about, and Setsuno displayed. High Gravity Toriko trained in Heavy Hole to adapt to high-gravity environments by making his cells vibrate against each other to produce a powerful charge of static electricity, using it to produce an electromagnetic field that repels Toriko against the unique magnetic field of Heavy Hole, allowing him to oppose gravity to an extent. This technique consumes a lot of stamina from Toriko. Heat Toriko went to the Desert Labyrinth so his cells could adapt to extremely high-temperature environments. He found the ability to stop his body from releasing excess water. This is something the kidneys normally do to prevent the veins from bursting for holding too much water. After evolving his Gourmet Cells by catching and consuming all the Ingredients in Ichiryuu's List, Toriko is now capable of standing in fire without being affected as shown during his confrontation with Starjun at the Cooking Festival. Since he can withstand flames at multi-thousand degrees, Toriko's cells repeatedly divide at a dizzy rate, and at a fantastic speed his body abandons burnt skin and forms a new one even when his body is charred. When Toriko is under this extreme heat condition, his body also sweats out a huge amount of moisture it has stored in order to prevent its temperature from rising at the cost of exhausting enormous amounts of energy. Role in Ultima Category:Protagonists Category:Society